The invention refers to a container with an inner pouch, particularly for liquids such as oil, vinegar or fruit juices of for bulk goods or the like, consisting of an outer cardboard shell such as that used in folding boxes, with bottom flaps and top flaps respectively connected, particularly glued, together and further consisting of a leakproof inner pouch closed at its upper and/or lower ends by a sealed or welded seam and having a closable spout projecting through an opening in one wall of the shell.
Containers of the aforegiven type are already known in the widest variety of embodiments. However, there are no practically useful containers of this type which, in spite of the use of a reclosable cap, can be fully automatically manufactured, set up, filled and closed in a simple manner. Practical experience demands of such containers that the cap be arranged and designed in such a manner that the interior of the container can be filled to the utmost extent. This means that the spout with the cap must be located as high as possible on the upper end of the container. With inner-lined containers of the type in consideration here, the spouts can only be located in a side wall, a fact which arises of necessity from the nature of such containers.
For the solution of the task on which the invention is based, the suggestion according to the invention is to design the container with an inner pouch in such a way that the upper portion of one of the two narrow side walls, containing the opening for the spout connected with the inner pouch to pass through, is inwardly inclined when the container is closed, and that the upper triangular portions of the two wider side walls, located adjacent to the inclined upper portion of the narrow side wall, are folded inwardly along their angle bisectors.
Additional features of this container according to the invention can be seen in the further claims and the following description of a preferred embodiment as shown in FIGS. 1 to 6, which is described in more detail below.